The Twelve Days Of Prankmus
by TheSleeplessPrime
Summary: The title speaks for itself doesn't it? Poor, poor Prowl
1. Prowl's Twelve Days Of Prankmus

The Twelve Days Of Prank-mus

(Courtesy of the twins!)

"On the first day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>The Matrix Of Leadership<p>

On the second day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Two happy Gears<br>And The Matrix Of Leadership

On the third day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Three drunken Seekers,<br>Two happy Gears  
>And The Matrix Of Leadership<p>

On the fourth day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Four flying wrenches,<br>Three drunken Seekers,  
>Two happy Gears<br>And The Matrix Of Leadership

On the fifth day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Five femme-bots,<br>Four flying wrenches,  
>Three drunken Seekers,<br>Two happy Gears  
>And The Matrix Of Leadership<p>

On the sixth day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Six Decepti-kitties,<br>Five femme-bots,  
>Four flying wrenches,<br>Three drunken Seekers,  
>Two happy Gears<br>And The Matrix Of Leadership

On the seventh day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Seven hyper Cassetticons,<br>Six Decepti-kitties,  
>Five femme-bots,<br>Four flying wrenches,  
>Three drunken Seekers,<br>Two happy Gears  
>And The Matrix Of Leadership<p>

On the eighth day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Eight broken data-pads,<br>Seven hyper Cassetticons,  
>Six Decepti-kitties,<br>Five femme-bots,  
>Four flying wrenches,<br>Three drunken Seekers,  
>Two happy Gears<br>And The Matrix Of Leadership

On the ninth day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Nine screaming fan-girls,<br>Eight broken data-pads,  
>Seven hyper Cassetticons,<br>Six Decepti-kitties,  
>Five femme-bots,<br>Four flying wrenches,  
>Three drunken Seekers,<br>Two happy Gears,  
>And The Matrix Of Leadership<p>

On the tenth day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Ten Prank-mus bombes,<br>Nine screaming fan-girls,  
>Eight broken data-pads,<br>Seven hyper Cassetticons,  
>Six Decepti-kitties,<br>Five femme-bots,  
>Four flying wrenches,<br>Three drunken Seekers,  
>Two happy Gears<br>And The Matrix Of Leadership

On the eleventh day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Eleven illogical things,<br>Ten Prank-mus bombes,  
>Nine screaming fan-girls,<br>Eight broken data-pads,  
>Seven hyper Cassetticons,<br>Six Decepti-kitties,  
>Five femme-bots,<br>Four flying wrenches,  
>Three drunken Seekers,<br>Two happy Gears  
>And The Matrix Of Leadership<p>

On the twelfth day of Prank-mus the twins sent to me,  
>Twelve mistletoe kissing's,<br>Eleven illogical things,  
>Ten Prank-mus bombes,<br>Nine screaming fan-girls,  
>Eight broken data-pads,<br>Seven hyper Cassetticons,  
>Six Decepti-kitties,<br>Five femme-bots,  
>Four flying wrenches,<br>Three drunken Seekers,  
>Two happy Gears<br>And The Matrix Of Leadership!"

Prowl sang this all the way back to his cramped office where, as he just sang, all his Prank-mus "gifts" had been stored. As Prowl sang, strange looks were being cast his way and more than once was he stopped to be asked if he was all right. When Prowl neared his office, Optimus and Jazz were stood outside theirs listening to the racket that had erupted from within the tactician's office. Prowl waltzed past them, opened the door and all fell silent; he then turned with six Decepti-kitties clinging to his legs and said:  
>"Optimus, could you please call Megatron and tell him we've got his Seekers and his Decepti-kitties and if he would be so kind as to come and pick them up at once?"<p>

"uh, of course Prowl." replied a very confused Optimus. He then turned to Jazz, "Should I even ask?"

"No"

"Ok, I'll be in the Rec. Room if you need me"

"Prowl?" said Jazz

"mm?"

"Where'd all this stuff come from?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe"

"Oh, do you want me to go after them?"

"No"

"Do you want Ratchet to?"

"Yes"

"And do you want him in his Hatchet mood?"

"Yes" Jazz turned to walk to the Medbay, "oh and Jazz,"

"yeah?"

"Remind me later to get the twins back for this." Jazz then sped toward the Medbay, leaving Prowl stood in the doorway to his office all-too-calmly.


	2. The Hatchet's Fury

The Twelve Days Of Prank-mus

(Courtesy of the twins!)

'_Poor Prowl,'_ thought Jazz as he ran to the Medbay. He could already hear the curses, both human and Cybertronian, coming from inside. _'I'll bet the twins won't be at all safe when Ratchet gets them! But I'm guessing that Prowl won't be able to relax for weeks because of Sunny and Sides; he really needs a break every so often.'_ Jazz hesitated outside the Medbay, cautiously wondering whether it'd be best if he called back later… but then again, the twins REALLY needed to be tracked down and punished. He entered 'the Hatchet's Den Of Doom'.

"What do you want now Jazz?" said Ratchet, it appeared that he was already in his Hatchet Mood.

"I, uh, well -" stuttered Jazz

"Oh do get on with it Jazz. Four of my favourite wrenches have gone missing and I'm in the middle of locating them!" huffed Ratchet

"Will do. Well, th' twins have taken it 'pon themselves to actually perform th' 'Twelve Days of Christmas' but wi' a twist." said Jazz, "they called it 'The Twelve Days Of Prankmus' and they sent pranks as gifts t' Prowl. Now his quarters is full up to th' brim wi' they're wacky presents!"  
>Ratchet pulled a face and said, "so now you want me to knock the slag outta them? Yes?"<p>

"Yeah" and after a moment's pause Ratchet said,

"Only too gladly!"  
><em><br>__'Primus help the twins'_ thought Jazz as he led the way to the twins' quarters.

* * *

><p>"Silent Night, Holy Night,<br>Better run, better hide,  
>Get in my way and you'll wish you were not,<br>Coz I'm gonna pound a certain two bots,  
>If you stay long enough you'll see,<br>Well what the twins will, too, see

Silent Night, Holy Night,  
>Flying tools, ducking bots,<br>Soon some will come crashing down,  
>Coming with impact to the ground,<br>Gently falling to the floor,  
>The twins will soon be no more<p>

Silent Night, Holy Night,  
>Primus help those twins,<br>They won't know what hit them,  
>Revenge for making Prowl glitch again,<br>Nowhere's safe for them to hide,  
>Least they might've tried"<p>

Ratchet sang at full blast, taking a leaf out of Prowl's book after Jazz explained about Prowl's "Caroling concert". He didn't care whether the twins heard it or not, all that mattered was that they ALL trembled before him as he started dealing out SOOO many harsh punishments for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He too got strange looks from the other Autobots as he swiftly walked down the corridors to the little troublemakers' quarters.  
><em>'No point in knocking'<em> thought the Hatchet, _'it's likely they'll have heard they're little 'Death' song!'_ He gleefully rubbed his hands together at the thought of what harsh punishments he could use _this_ time. He punched in the door-release code and, as he entered, he heard the twins scream like little organic girls!

"Now, I believe you two have been up to some EVIL tricks on Prowl, haven't you?" he said as the twins' screams died away into looks of sheer terror as their impending doom approached them with whatever ominous punishments he had intended for them...


End file.
